


Blackmail

by mysteryfail



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blackmail, Exhibitionism, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Spitefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryfail/pseuds/mysteryfail
Summary: Handsome Jack/Rhys in an alternate universe where they are father and son.dealwithit.gif
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> I saw there were antis in this fandom (and in this pairing, which confused me.) So I wrote them this.

“Sir? Mr Torgue is on line two.” 

Handsome Jack sighed, placing a pair of earplugs in his ears. 

He opened the call; an extremely muscly, topless man wearing sunglasses and a set of gold chains appeared on the other side of his desk. 

“Torgue. What is it?” Jack asked. 

“I HEAR FROM MY SOURCES THAT YOU’RE COMMITTING …incest.”

“…Straight to the point, I see.” 

“HOW COULD YOU _DO_ THAT TO YOUR SON? NOT MANLY. ANYWAY, UNLESS YOU WANT THE PROOF TRANSMITTED TO THE GALAXY, WE’RE DEMANDING FIFTY MILL-“

Jack closed the video call. He sighed again, removing the earplugs.

“Rhys, you can come out now.” That blowjob obviously wouldn’t be happening _this_ work shift. 

His son crawled out of the space underneath his desk. He was pouting. 

“I’m guessing they caught my twentieth birthday celebrations?” he said as he straightened out his limbs. 

“Must have. Now, who would leak to _Torgue_ of all people?” Jack wondered. 

He stood up, hoisting his gun. “Time to find out, Rhysie cup!”

“Wait, wait,” Rhys said, holding onto his arm. “What are we going to do about the blackmail?”

Jack grinned at him. “Ignore it, of course. I don’t care who knows that you’re _mine_. The stocks can go hang themselves.” 

Rhys smirked back. “I have a better idea…”

\---

After washing the blood off themselves and changing clothes, the couple went back to Jack’s huge office. Jack settled himself into his bright yellow desk chair.

“It feels damn good to find a spy, kitten.”

“And blow their head clean off,” Rhys agreed.

“Yup. Now, has the live stream been arranged?”

Cameras and microphones lowered themselves around his desk. 

Rhys settled in next to him, sitting on the chair’s soft arm with his legs bent towards his dad. 

His personal assistant spoke – “Livestreaming to Helios and all of Hyperion space in five…four…three…two…one.”

Handsome Jack and Rhys quickly combed their hands over their carefully gelled hair, stopping when the PA reached ‘one’.

“Hello citizens! Handsome Jack here, and this is Rhys my son.” 

Rhys nodded to the camera Jack was facing. 

“We were just informed of a blackmail attempt by …a rival manufacturer. They wanted money from me; the leakers have been…dealt with.” Jack grinned at the camera. It was not a nice smile. 

He continued, “Rhys here had something he wanted to say.”

Rhys smiled at the camera; it was much prettier than Jack’s last one, though Jack was biased here.

“Hi. I just wanted to say this.” He leaned over and kissed Jack on the lips. 

Jack closed his eyes. Rhys’s tongue was pressing at his lips; he let it in. 

As if in the distance, he heard his PA call out “End livestream!!” and felt the whirr of the cameras and microphones pulling themselves up. 

They continued to kiss, only letting go of each other to breathe. 

Rhys had half-landed in his lap. He leaned forward, touching Jack’s masked forehead as he slipped fully onto his dad’s legs. 

“Daddy,” Rhys whispered, holding onto him, and Jack knew he would love his son for the rest of their lives. 

They stayed in that position for a few moments. 

“…Angel won’t be pleased,” Rhys muttered. 

Jack nodded. “We just…won’t go down to Pandora for a few days.”

Rhys seemed unwilling to move. “Remember when I seduced you, the night of my nineteenth birthday? It’s our anniversary today.” 

“So it is, cupcake,” Jack said, stroking a hand down his back. 

They kissed again, only breaking apart when Jack moved back a little. ”Sorry, love, but there must be a whole media circus by now, and I don’t want you to be with me when they ask their questions.” 

“A pity you can’t just shoot them all,” Rhys said, looking unwilling to move.

“ _Someone_ has to share my tales of heroism to the galaxy.” 

“And love, too?”

“Yes, Rhysie. Love, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
